


"So On My Way to Algebra..."

by Tom_Ato



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Gen, Humor, Non-Sexual, Nudism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Ato/pseuds/Tom_Ato
Summary: When a naturist program offers free A's to anyone willing to strip down, an eager student must deal with boons and banes of being naked in college.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	"So On My Way to Algebra..."

Dean Patel was in her office, carrying out her usual academic duties, when a student burst in, clearly upset about something. It was none other than Oscar Hernandez, one of the many students at Copper City Community College and one of the more theatrical ones. Ironically, he’s never taken drama class despite so many recommendations.

“Ah Mr. Hernandez, to what do I owe the pleasure of you and your dynamic entrance?” the dean asked dryly.

“I am here to protest that new program Dean Patel!” Oscar replied strongly. “I think this whole “nudist experiment” thing is just extorting students into baring their bodies for better grades. That’s inhumane!”

“You mean the clothing optional program? Oh, rest assured Mr. Hernandez, everything’s on the up and up. The program is sponsored by a reputable naturist resort in Platinum Falls and is recording how nudism can affect young adults in the 18-25 bracket and how they can help reach a wider audience. It’s all voluntary, no one’s being forced to do anything they don’t want to,” Patel explained.

“But for grades though?” Oscar retorted, “Doesn’t that seem a little exploitive to you Dean Patel?”

“It’s a tradeoff for gathering data, not unlike how some extracurriculars give extra credit in certain classes. And it’s not a free ride either; anyone who participates in the program will have to write weekly reports on how naturism impacted them socially and in their academics. Doing the work in that is what nets you the grades,” Patel outlined.

“Oh, well it seems like it’s a legit operation. If that’s the case…is it possible I can join the program?” Oscar requested, completely changing his tone.

“My what a…quick change of heart,” Dean Patel mused. “You wouldn’t happen to be struggling in any classes would you Mr. Hernandez?”

“Yeah, I’m flunking math really bad,” Oscar bluntly admitted, “It’s too late to withdraw for a refund, so I’d be wasting my tuition on quitting now. Plus, a withdrawal would like bad given how I’m doing great in my other classes.” 

“That does sound like a bad situation,” Patel assessed, genuinely concerned for her student.

“I know right? What do I even need math as a requirement; I’m going for an English degree!”

“Well, you’re in luck Mr. Hernandez. You just happen to be the first one brave enough to try out for the program.” She reached into her desk and grabbed a small stack of sheets to hand to Oscar. “Just make sure to look over these papers, answer the questions truthfully and sign off on it. The resort in Platinum Falls will look over it and give you their approval to strip down within a week.”

“Wow, just like that?” Oscar whistled, looking through the papers.

“Just like that. Truthfully, program is already off limits to anyone with records of behavioral problems or criminal activity so that helps make things easier for the program to handle,” Dean Patel pointed out. “Given that you’re a good egg, I doubt we’ll be having any problems with you.”

“Aw, thanks for the vote of confidence Mrs. P,” Oscar gushed. “And thanks for giving me a chance in the program. I’ll make sure to fill this out by the end of the day.”

“You won’t regret this Oscar. My daughter did the program while she was taking classes in Platinum Falls and she had nothing but glowing reviews afterwards. I truly hope you have an eye-opening experience during this.”

As Oscar walked out the door, Dean Patel called out, “Oh one last thing Oscar; you’ll need to bring a towel to sit in once you’re approved for the program!”

Keeping his word, Oscar filled out the papers and signed off on it before mailing it off to Platinum Falls. Before the weekend even arrived, Oscar got a letter back saying he was approved for the program and would be exempt from wearing clothes with this letter as proof. Seems that the dean was right in calling Oscar a good egg.

The following Monday, Oscar Hernandez arrived on campus wearing his backpack, sandals, and his birthday suit. The reactions towards his nudity were varied, ranging from mocking jeers to aversions in disgust to genuine congratulations. Oscar took it all in stride; being one of the more outspoken and dramatic students on campus left him a bit more confident in himself. Besides, he was getting an A for this.

The actual school started fine. Biology was up first, and they were doing an experiment today. Thankfully, the lab safety rules still applied to nudists and Oscar wore an approve over his bits. Dissecting a frog was still disgusting but the experiment went off without a hitch. 

World History turned out to be even more fun. Upon arriving to class and taking his seat, Professor Oliver said, “Ah Mr. Hernandez! I’m glad you decided to take part in the program. We have a special lesson that just happens to pertain to your state of undress.”

When Oscar shot him a confused look, Professor Oliver turned on his projector to reveal the lesson for today. Up on the big screen were the words “Naturism in Pre-colonial Tribes”.

“You see class, in the olden days before settlers traveled the globe, there were many people in continents such as North and South America, Australia and Africa that happily went about without clothing,” lectured Oliver, “When colonists arrived, they saw these tribes as backwards savages for the simple crime of not wearing clothing. As we now know, these indigenous people were in fact very advanced and their lack of clothing was a valid choice in lifestyle.”

Professor Oliver began showing slides of native tribes going about daily life in the nude. What caught Oscar’s eye was the images of Native Americans bathing in a river, perfectly content in their natural state of being.

“Indeed, in the many centuries that have passed since then, the clothes free lifestyle has seen major reassessment. More and more people are seeing going naked as a healthier and more reaffirming alternative to traditional, textile life choices,” continued the professor.

The teacher then turned to Oscar and asked, “If I may pick on you just for a bit; how do you feel right now as a nudist Mr. Hernandez? Does being a naturist feel more freeing compared to wearing clothes? Any other feelings that come with it?”

Oscar thought hard on the professor’s surprisingly weighty question, trying to find the right words. After a few moments of reflection, the naked man gave his answer confidently, “It just feels really good. I mostly went into the program looking for an easy A, but it’s been a really freeing feeling if that makes sense. Like there’s a little less pressure on me in my own skin.”

As corny as this may have sounded, Oscar Hernandez spoke from the heart. He was surprised by how good it felt be without clothes; it wasn’t at all a sexual feeling, more like being able to relax in your own home. He would have to write more about this new sensation in his report later.

Unfortunately, things started falling apart the moment algebra started. Mr. Olson, either out of sadism or simple ignorance, called him up to answer a question on the board. Now answering a math question in front of an entire class was nerve-wracking enough; imagine having to answer a question while buck naked in front of the whole class. Now add to the fact that they could see him sweat clear as day as he tried to do multiplication.

Predictably, he answered the question wrong, earning him an “Mm, that’s not quite right. You forget to carry the two here,” from Mr. Olson. Dejected, Oscar walked to his desk and slumped in his seat. He was adding “Nudism doesn’t help with math,” to his report.

Things didn’t get much later in day. During lunch, while munching on a slice of pizza, a stray, piping hot pepperoni fell on his lap, causing a burning sensation on his skin. This led to him jumping from his seat and yelling in pain, to the amusement of the other students. Oscar felt too much pain on his thigh to notice all the laughter.

It was during the next period that things got even worst. While traveling from class to class in the outside campus, Oscar ended up losing his footing in the bustling, moving crowds. He ended up landed rear first into a thorny rose bush and only because he turned around at the last second. The result was a trip to the nurse’s office and some bandages and gauze on his bum.

Thanks to the little detour, Oscar ended up arriving late to his English class, usually the one class he looks forward to all day. After the day he’s had, Oscar just wanted the day over with; he was starting to regret ever doing this nudist thing and was hoping there was a way out of the program. No way was an A worth all this.

Slinking to his seat, Ms. Jones couldn’t help but call attention to him, “This is the first time I’ve seen you come late to this class Oscar. I think that might be a bigger shock than your lack of clothing.”

Oscar smiled sheepishly and replied, “I had a little bit of trouble on the way over here. Turns out wearing clothes has some perks after all.”

“The nudist program not all it’s cracked up to be huh?” Ms. Jones asked empathetically. 

“You don’t know the half of it,” answered Oscar, a dark look forming in his eyes.

“Well hopefully this makes you feel better. Today we are beginning our assignment on creative writing,” Ms. Jones announced to the rest of the class. “Our first part is mapping out what story you’ll be writing. For today, this means coming up with a concept and creating a synopsis for the plot, along with a list of characters if you can. We’ll be fleshing these out as we continue the assignment for the rest of the week.”

Oscar couldn’t help but groan inwardly. Normally he would be up for this kind of challenge, but he was too frustrated to come up with anything good. He received the assignment sheet and stared at it blankly, unable to come up with anything good.

He sat there, tapping his pencil on the desk. His mind was too cluttered with the events from today to focus on the task at hand. He kept thinking back to the pain and embarrassment the program brought him. As he stewed in these thoughts, an idea came to mind.

Picking up a pencil, Oscar began putting his ideas to paper. He outlined the story of a student who entered a special college program that would grant him all A’s. The catch was that the student had to walk around campus and attend classes completely naked. The story would detail the trials and tribulations on being naked in college.

Oscar looked over his summary and characters…then he erased all the progress he made. Oscar Hernandez never liked average stories about average people, and he didn’t like how close it hit to home. It read more like a vent than a proper story.

Going back to square one, the nude young man tried thinking about a new game plan. He began thinking outside the box. He considered a more fantastical approach to the subject; maybe make the character from a far-off world.

Gathering up his thoughts, he began outlining his story; it would be a magical land, not unlike the ones seen in movies and TV shows. Just as he was deciding to go with a medieval European theme, his might went back to that striking image in World History, the one with the naked natives bathing in a river.

That’s when the gears in his head started turning and he began writing down the ideas flowing from his mind. He decided that his fantasy world would be inspired by ancient Native American culture and his hero would be a nudist warrior.

The plot he came up with was that this warrior would go on a journey to receive a power from a god his people worshipped; using this power, he would save his tribe from destruction at the hands of an evil group of warriors. The catch was that the god asked its followers to be nude to receive its power, as a test of their belief. Now the warrior must fight off threats posed to his bare body as he journeys for a god’s power.

It wasn’t the most original story, still needed a long way to be considered good and was admittedly a bit silly in its premise, but Oscar still liked how it was turning out. It was a fantastical tale in the vein of stories like Lord of the Rings and Game of Thrones, appealed to his personal interests and allowed to channel his misfortune in a much more entertaining manner. You really couldn’t ask for more in writing.

By the time the period ended, and the assignments were turned in, Oscar was content with what he had; he filled out the entire sheet and had a good, beefy synopsis in addition to a robust list of characters and concepts. He had more than enough material to work with and was really looking forward to finishing the story for class.

As he walked out of class, he began rethinking his hasty choices; there was no arguing that being naked on campus came with a few problems and he needed to be more careful, as the gauze on his behind would attest to. But even with all that, he really did like the freedom of being without clothing and the relaxed feeling it gave him. Plus, he was able to focus more in at least to classes thanks to naturism, even if indirectly.

Weighing his options and the pros and cons before him, Oscar smiled and conceded; he would stick it out with the program and enjoy nudism, with all its warts. Besides, he really couldn’t back down after today; he needed material for his new story.


End file.
